10 August 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-08-10 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *This was the second in a record retrospective that highlighted rock groups on the eve of punk, and features Family. * Sessions *None (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''Start of show'' *''"Tonight a group who have been recording for our programmes in one form or another since 1967 - Family."'' *Family: My Friend The Sun (album - Bandstand) Reprise K 54006 *''"also released as a single. Never really a hit but probably Family's best known and best loved number. Their biggest hit came in the summer of 71 when In My Own Time got to number 4."'' *Family: In My Own Time (7") Reprise K 14090 *''"In My Own Time which was a chart biggie in 1971. Three members of Family - or the first lot of Family anyway - Rick Grech, Jim King and Charlie Whitney were in a band called The Farinas and they made a record in 1964 called You'd Better Stop.'' *Farinas: You'd Better Stop *''"And those are Farinas from 1964 with You'd Better Stop. A group started by Charlie Whitney a couple of years earlier. And those three went on to join Rob Townsend who was with Brutally Who and Le Gay you woudn't get away with being called that now and of course Roger Chapman who had been with The exciters and Danny Storm and the Strollers, and I'd like to have seen them, to form Family though at first they were called Roaring Sixties. The first record Family made though was Scene Through The Eye Of A Lens.'' *Family: Scene Through The Eye Of A Lens (7") Liberty LBF 15031 *''"Ah great stuff. That's Scene Through The Eye Of A Lens. And the b-side of that was Gypsy Woman, and the record involved members of Traffic in addition to Family. And I remember going to a reception too around that time which John Lennon and George Harrison appeared, and being seriously worried that Roger Chapman was going to come off the bandstand and attack members of the audience. He didn't fortunately. The first moderate success the band had though wasn't sung by Roger, in fact it was written and sung by Rick Grech. Second Generation Woman."'' *Family: Second Generation Woman (7") Reprise RS 23315 *''"Second Generation Woman. And shortly after that, Rick Grech went off and got involved in this."'' *Blind Faith: Presence Of The Lord (7") Polydor 59371 *''"The greatest of all rock white elephants, with Rick Grech on bass, Blind Faith and Presence of The Lord. This was always me favourite track from Family's first LP."'' *Family: The Breeze (album - Music In A Doll's House) Reprise RSLP 6312 *Family: No Mule's Fool (7") Reprise RS.27001 *''"Well, what a treat to hear that. From 1969 , Family of course, a Whitney/Chapman composition, No Mule's Fool. And before that, from the album Music In A Doll's House, The Breeze. And Rick Grech went on to join Traffic, and the Crickets surprisingly enough, at one stage, and then got together with Gram Parsons, co-produced his LP GP and co-wrote this song, Kiss The Children."'' *Gram Parsons: Kiss The Children (album - GP) Reprise K44228 (MS 2123) *''"Gram Parsons from the LP GP with Kiss The Children. The LP co-produced and the song co-written by Rick Grech. Here are two more Family classics."'' *Family: The Weaver's Answer (album - Family Entertainment) Reprise RSLP 6340 *Family: Burlesque (album - Bandstand) Reprise K 54006 *''"Well first you heard the mighty The Weaver's Answer and then Burlesque which got to number 13 in 1972 and was taken from the LP Bandstand. And that LP and Fearless featured John Wetton on bass and he subsequently went on to join King Crimson."'' *King Crimson: The Night Watch (album - Starless And Bible Black) Island ILPS 9275 *''"King Crimson, with the ex Family man John Wetton on bass, from the LP Starless And Bible Black and that's called The Nightwatch. Now we go back to Family and one of their singles, this time Boom Bang."'' *Family: Boom Bang (7") Raft RA 18501 *''"Family from 1973 and that's the single Boom Bang and at the end of that year the band broke up. One of the great British bands, maybe the best British band never to have made it internationally, I think. Fortunately two of the three members of the band who carried their bats, as it were, Roger and Charlie, went on to form Streetwalkers."'' *Streetwalkers: Tonenail Draggin' (album - Downtown Flyers) Vertigo 6360 123 *''"From the LP Downtown Flyers that's Toenail Draggin' by Streetwalkers or Chapman Whitney STreetwalkers as they were at first. The third musician to stay with Family from beginning to end was drummer Rob Townsend and he went on with Medicine Head and is now working with Kevin Ayers.'' *Kevin Ayers: Mr. Cool (album - Yes We Have No Mañanas, So Get Your Mañanas Today) Harvest SHSP 4057 *''"Kevin Ayers from the LP Yes We Have No Mananas and that's Mr Cool and Mr Townsend working nicely on drums. And Roger and Charlie still soldier on still making great records. And in fact this was a former Peel's Big 45."'' *Streetwalkers: Daddy Rolling Stone (7") Vertigo 6059 144 *''"Daddy Rolling Stone by Streetwalkers ends tonight's programme. I hope Roger Chapman..." cuts out'' File ;Name *a) Peel ---08-76 Family *b) 1976-08-10 JP Family Retrospective ;Length *a) 00:05:05, 00:03:20, 00:14:17, 00:02:46, 00:10:46, 00:04:22, 00:04:06, 00:00:25, 00:13:21 *b) 00:57:53 ;Other *a) Nine separate wma files in a zip folder. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member klacktoveedesteen's mates' parents. *b) Re-edit of the above by SIG into one file, 192kbps mp3. ;Available *a) See Peel Mailing List. *b) Mooo Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online